


Spoils to the winner

by Cambiontwins



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Lots of Sex, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana get it on after Brittany wins a race and then again when they are back at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils to the winner

**Author's Note:**

> For this week I drew; Glee with Brittany and Santana as the characters, with the tags Dirty and X-Times.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Spoils to the winner:

Standing on the sidelines watching Brittany race had always been hard for Santana it is the one time that she can’t protect Brittany every single time her heart races with fear. But once Brittany goes over that finish line Santana’s heart is filled with pride and wanting, the two have made it a after race tradition to have a quickie in the tent before they had to go back to the hotel.

But the two never stop there depending on how tired the two are they make love back at the hotel till they fall asleep in each other’s arms. The next day they would sleep in before hitting the road and going home once more till the next race.

So here Santana was once again her heart racing with fear as Brittany races towards the finish line, every time of the other racer would come closer to Brittany Santana would yell at them at the top of her lungs.

In the last stretch Brittany takes the lead and leaves the other racers in the dust, the crowds cheered as Brittany was the first one over the finish line winning the race. Once the others crossed the line and it was safe Santana ran towards Brittany jumping into her arms, Brittany caught her mid jump and spinning her around with a big smile.

After posing for pictures and receiving her trophy, Brittany and Santana made their way to Brittany’s tent practically unnoticed. As soon as they are in the tent Santana attacks Brittany with kisses, which Brittany happily returned each and every one of them.

The two knew that like always they did not have much time to enjoy themselves or even take off their clothes but the two have learned how to make do. Santana unzips Brittany’s jacket and caresses her breasts as best she could, Brittany moans into Santana’s mouth trying to stay quite.

Brittany unzips Santana’s shorts and puts her hand down her pants and into Santana’s panties, Brittany starts off by rubbing circles on Santana’s clit to make her wetter. Santana does the same to Brittany but instead of rubbing her clit she pushes two fingers into Brittany starting up fast thrusts, the two girls swallow each other’s moans so that no one would hear them.

Brittany pushes two fingers into Santana as well, the two thrust into each other in perfect sync, moan into each other’s mouths. Santana moved closer and held Brittany close as best she could without restricting their thrusts; Santana was the first to cum breaking their kiss to moan her release into Brittany’s neck.

With Santana’s mouth no longer covering hers, Brittany has to bit her lip hard when she cums to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. Slowly but surely the two girls brought each other down, the two didn’t have time to catch their breath before they heard footsteps coming their way.

The girls made themselves decent in record time; the footsteps belonged to Brittany’s parents telling them that it was time to go to the hotel. They loaded up the bike and all the other things, before driving off towards the hotel where they will spend the night, and sleep in the next day.

The drive to the hotel was quite with the two girls sitting in the back holding hands and cuddling, Brittany, Santana and Brittany’s parents talk about the race. Once they got to the hotel Brittany and her Dad had something they wanted to check on the bike so Santana and Brittany’s mother went to the two separate rooms they had.

Santana decided to take a quick shower while Brittany was still outside wanting to wash the dust off her body and out of her hair. Brittany and her dad was just checking to see if everything was fine with the bike, sure they could do it when they got home but they always like to check these things before going to sleep.

Getting out of the shower Santana took her time drying off, she let out a content sigh as she felt clean and fresh; Santana only dried her hair enough to be able to sleep comfortably. Knowing that she and, Brittany were going to make love as soon as Brittany comes to the room and had a chance to take a shower Santana decided to not put on anything to bed.

After thoroughly checking everything of the bike Brittany and her dad called it a night and went to their rooms where there women were waiting for them. Walking into the room Brittany saw Santana sitting on the bed with the covers pulled up to beneath her chin, reading a book Brittany smiled and went to take a much needed shower.

Striping out of her dirty clothes Brittany adjusted the water to the perfect temperature before stepping under it and letting the waves of warm water wash the dirt, dust and stress of the day away. Brittany loves racing but she doesn’t love the way Santana feels when she races, Brittany knows that their after racing quickie is Santana’s way of reassuring herself that Brittany is fine after a race.

Taking her time and washing twice to make sure she got all the dirt Brittany got out of the shower and dried herself. Brittany could feel Santana’s eyes on her as she moved about the room, Brittany made quick work of drying her hair, she was about to put on some sleeping clothes when Santana dropped the covers from her body causing Brittany to drop her towel made walk towards the bed in a haze.

Santana gave Brittany a sexy smile as she laid down in a sexy pose, Brittany slowly climbed onto the bed moving to hover over Santana. Looking deep into each other’s eyes Brittany gave Santana the most loving smile, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

Santana warps her arms around Brittany’s next her hands getting lost in long blonde hair, Brittany has one hand supporting her weight on the bed while the other hand is caressing up and down Santana’s side.

Brittany breaks the kiss in favour of kissing her neck instead, placing soft sweet kisses from Santana’s neck down to her collarbone and back up again making Santana shiver in the best way possible. Going lower Brittany places kisses all over Santana’s breasts, before taking a nipple into her mouth twirling it around with her tongue bring out low moans from Santana, Brittany switched between breasts ever so often to make sure that they both got the same amount of attention.

Continuing her journey downwards Brittany kissed Santana’s toned stomach licking every now, loving the taste of her girlfriend. Santana feels like she could just push Brittany to where she wanted her the most but knew that would ruin the moment so instead she just keeps her hands in Brittany’s hair scratching her scalp lightly because she knows how much Brittany loves when she does it.

Brittany has moved her kisses down to Santana’s thighs now getting closer and closer to Santana’s pussy. Santana moans very loudly when Brittany lightly blows on her pussy; Brittany parts Santana’s outer lips with her fingers giving Santana ten long firm licks before kissing her way up again.

When Brittany leans down and kisses Santana passionately Santana takes her chance and switches their places she that she is now hovering over Brittany, who was now smiling into the kiss at Santana’s eagerness. If Santana though she was in control she was greatly mistaken, before Santana could make a move to kiss down Brittany’s body, Brittany took a hold of Santana’s legs just under the kneecap and warped them around her waist as she sat up opening her legs at the same time.

Santana let out a surprised squeak and than a long drawn out moan when she felt her and Brittany’s pussy’s rub together perfectly aligned. Brittany gives Santana a sexy smile than places one of her hands on Santana’s waist and the other behind herself for better leverage, starting up with slow thrusts waiting for Santana to join in and help with the thrusts.

Santana loves when Brittany takes charge in the bedroom and sometimes gets a little lost in the feelings Brittany gives her forgetting to do her bit, but on like other lovers Brittany is always caring and never rushes her. Santana quickly falls into sync with Brittany’s thrusts.

Neither of them is in any rush to pick up the pace just yet, at this moment it wasn’t about getting off, to them this moment is all about connecting and being intimate. Both girls were more than wet enough to make their thrusts easy and very pleasurable, leaning forward Santana kisses Brittany while picking up the pace just a little bit.

As much as they wanted this to last their bodies were telling them that they could not keep this up all night, so they gave in and started thrusting onto each other as fast and hard as they could go. Moans and the sound of skin slapping together could be heard echoing of the hotel room walls, Brittany brought her other hand to Santana’s waist too, and held her tightly pressing their bodies together adding in the pleasure they were feeling.

Racking her nails down Brittany’s back, Santana came hard moaning into Brittany’s neck shaking from how intense her orgasm is. Brittany came moments later her hold on Santana tightening as she felt waves of pleasure move through her body, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure.

When they came down from their high Santana kisses Brittany loving lightly pushing her down onto the bed and lying flesh on her. Sweet kisses were exchanged till the two girls fell into a peaceful sleep with Santana on top of Brittany.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda easy to write and didn’t even take me that long so yay, hope you guys enjoy.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
